Repercussions
by Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis
Summary: This is a retelling of the movie Rio, but not just any ordinary retelling. This one completely refocuses the lens of the movie, proving time and time again what can happen when one thing gets taken out of place. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Their first dance, their first kiss

_**A/N **_**Dear God. When I wrote this, what, three years ago, I clearly had no clue what I was doing. I mean, the pacing, the way it's worded, heck, even the way the characters behave are all **_**Horrible****. **_**I mean, I'm not that good even now by any stretch, but compared to what I was? **

**I have my work cut out for me in rewriting this.**

* * *

><p>It had been... a day.<p>

When Blu imagined he was going to Rio to become what basically amounted to being the father of his species, he thought it would involve some nice, somewhat pretty bird, a hour or so of... repopulating, and maybe a week or so with Linda as they waited for some guarantee of his, erm, _success_. Instead, he gets a very rude and somewhat insane, but admittedly gorgeous, female by the name of Jewel. And, after their initial meeting finished, which consisted of her bludgeoning him about the head and shoulders for a half hour, they end up birdnapped.

What followed were a series of events he could only describe as shenanigans, until they managed, through luck, to find someone by the name of Raphael. After being thoroughly mauled by his children, he offered to help by taking them to a completely different someone called Luiz, whom Blu could only desperately hope was an engineer.

And, after a completely new series of shenanigans, they found another small speck of luck; A truck that was going in the direction of Luiz's abode.

Blu could only hope that nothing else could go wrong.

* * *

><p>After a short ride through the main streets of Rio, they found their ride making it's stop. After a rather sudden jolt, Blu and Jewel hopped off rather clumsily, with Jewel quickly tripping over the chain that bound slowly fell forward, and in an attempt to save herself, she quickly grabbed the chain that bound her to her partner.<p>

Blu felt the strong pull on his leg, and was quickly drug down before he could react. After rolling a bit, Jewel landed right on top of Blu, and she found herself face to face with some surprisingly pretty eyes. She opened her mouth to protest, but decided that rolling off of him was a preferable option. But, when she tried, she found Blu's wings kept her from moving.

"Uh Blu? Can you let me go?"

As Jewel was talking, Blu was staring._ 'How can anyone's eyes be so beautiful?'_

"Uh... Blu?"

Her voice bringing him back to reality, he quickly let her go, and rolled out from underneath her. "Oh, um, sorry." He quickly tried to stand up, but was tripped by the chain again, rolling into a nearby fruit stand, pulling Jewel along with him.

*THUNK*

As they rolled, jewel and Blu suddenly found themselves getting wrapped tightly together by the chain that bound them. When Blu felt this, he found himself quickly panicking. If jewel even had a stray thought that he did this on purpose, She would probably get angry and, as much as he hated to admit it, she had a bit of a temper. Ok, more than a bit of one. And Jewel holding a grudge against him was definitely not something that he wanted.

There was a nice echo that followed their collision with the fruit stand, along with an expected pain that came along with hitting something. He came crashing into reality, and quickly clamped his beak shut, hoping not to groan in pain in an attempt to keep something he could consider to be part of his manhood. He somehow managed to keep quiet, and slowly became aware that he was close to jewel. Which was really, really close. Close enough that he could count the individual eyelashes on her eyelids. Which, coincidentally, he loved to count.

"Oh! Um, one, two, three..."

Jewel also realized that they were quite close as well, and looked away, trying, as ridiculous as it sounded, not to blush. She could feel every part of his body, every one of his muscles, felt the rise and fall of his diaphragm, the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was... disconcerting.

While the two lovebirds were secretly freaking out while being tied up together, Raphael watched with a expression of slight shock and a sick sense of amusement. This one, not-so-innocent accident had made his job considerably easier. He could see the small amount of curiosity in jewels eyes a mile away, and the shocked, yet loving expression that Blu was wearing, the wide open eyes and slight smile he used to silently to describe the way he felt for the bird he was tied to. Raphael knew in his heart that all it would take would be one small push to get them together, and then everything would fall into place. Blu would be easy to convince, the poor guy was head over claw. But jewel, he wasn't sure if she was thinking with her heart, or if she was even interested.

Raphael couldn't help himself and sighed, looking back to jewel again, slightly disappointed with this revelation. He could even work with lust, but, if nothing was there...

He looked back towards Jewel, looking particularly at her eyes, and suddenly found the his doubt wane slightly. That wasn't just curiosity, It had something else laced in with it. He looked closer, and found that beneath the curiosity was something else. Now, if only he could find something to work with...

A mood setter.

Raphael started to look around for something he could use to set the mood, and that's when fortune smiled upon him. He saw someone flying By. A very specific someone. He blankly stared at said bird, who was a bright shade of yellow for a few seconds, before he realized who it was. Just the bird he needed. Which, as Raphael saw it, was another sign that this romance was destined to succeed from the start. He smiled, and called the yellow canary over.

"Hey Nico!" After he said this, the yellow bird stopped and started looking around, completely oblivious to Raphael. Raphael sighed, and repeated himself, shouting "Over here!"

Nico immediately stopped looking around and instead turned his head to Raphael, and his beak immediately turned into a large smile. "Heeeeeeyyy Raphael! Hows it goin? I haven't seen you in ages, I thought you were dead!" Nico said happily, flying up to Raphael and giving him a wing bump. He then glanced towards the chained pair of lovebirds, and stared, obviously confused with what he saw. He continued to stare for a moment, before finally speaking in a slightly worried tone. "Ummm... is that something I should be worried about?"

Raphael laughed a deep throaty chuckle, and shook his head. "Nah, that's nuthin'. They did that themselves." he said, gesturing to the chains that bound them. When Nico heard this, he stared at them for a few seconds, before laughing. "They don't get out much."

Raphael smiled, but shook his head. "No-no-no-no, they got chained together by humans, they did the tangling part all by themselves." Raphael said with a amused smirk. When Nico heard this, he stared at him for a few seconds before his expression changed. "Oooooooooohhhhh... wait... I thought you meant... they were... never mind, just never mind."

Raphael smiled lightly when he heard this, and nodded. "Yep. But Nico, I kinda need a favor." Raphael asked, looking at Nico. When Nico heard this, his expression changed. "Sure! What do ya need? Want me to help set the mood for you and your wife? Or call CORE to have them watch the horde?" he asked, wearing a large grin.

"No, I need you to help me get those two together." Raphael said, rolling his eyes at the joke. Nico looked at him, and then looked at the two chained birds.

"Ummm... I don't think they need much help in that department... give them a few days, they'll figure it out." Raphael looked at him, and shook his head. "That's just it, They're splitting up after the chain's broke, so we need to get them together tonight."

Nico looked at Raphael for a few seconds, then nodded. He then flew off, leaving Raphael sitting there wondering where he went while the two love birds finally realized how they were trapped and becoming uneasy, although they didn't make a peep on the subject.

"Ummm... jewel is going to kill me..." Blu thought nervously, staring into the unfamiliar expression she was wearing. Jewel was on a different mind set, more akin to "Why are we still stuck?"

Then, after a moment of uncomfortable silence, Nico came into sight, with someone else. When Raphael saw this, he smiled. " Ah. He can't do anything without his wingman."

"Why hello... need some he... whoa whoa whoa, back up! Is that the caged love hawk we met by the airport?" Pedro asked, now looking with surprise at Nico. Nico looked at Pedro, then to Blu, then looked back. "It is! man, you don't waste time! And you rollin' with a hot-wing! You guys on the level?" Nico asked, not even bothering to let Blu recover from the shock of a sudden reacquaintance.

Blu stared at them for a few seconds before finally stammering out a reply. "Ummm, ehhhh... we aren't... we aren't together per sae... we are more like... more like acquaintances!" Blu said, sounding a tiny bit more confident. Jewel shuffled to get a look him at Nico and Pedro, before making sure that she was heard. "Heh, That's right, we're just acquaintances." she said aloud. "But..." She thought secretly to herself, before becoming disgusted with herself. She did not fall in love with random nerd birds. But... At this point, was he just a random nerd bird?

When they heard this, both Nico and Pedro's smiles fell, before they rose again. "So, if what you say is true... then we will have to raise it a level!" Pedro said loudly and rambunctiously, his voice cheerful.

"What's wrong with the level we're at now?" Blu asked nervously, now struggling against the chain in hopes to get free and get out of this nightmare he had been thrust into. Sure, he wanted to be with jewel, But he didn't think getting forcibly paired up with a beautiful, yet very aggressive bird was the best idea. Unless the plan was to get him publicly castrated. If that was the plan, it was a surprisingly creative one.

Jewel on the other hand, loathed the idea. If she was going to court a male, she did not want someone else to "help" her, Even if it was her first, best, and, honestly, only choice. She would court the male, which in this case was Blu, on her terms, with her own choices. If she was going to give up some of her freedom so she could have a mate, she would do it on her own terms.

"Where you at ain't the level, but the next levels the level." Pedro replied enthusiastically, effectively confusing Blu and completely going over Jewel's head, who was instead giving Pedro a look of utmost loathing. While Pedro ignored this, Nico noticed it. He walked up to Pedro, and whispered something into his ear. Pedro looked at him, then back to jewel, the back to Nico.

While this was happening, Raphael flew over and grabbed the chain that forced the pair of lovebirds together in his beak and pulled, easily unraveling the chain and allowing them to stand.

"Thanks…" Blu said lightly, relieved that he was free to move his wings again. He then took a few awkward steps away from Jewel, hoping that he was out of claw reach.

Jewel wasn't near as thankful, she was more on the lines of "Why didn't you do that earlier?" she looked away from Pedro to gave Raphael a glare, then looked over to Blu and blushed slightly. Blu didn't notice, being far too self conscious about himself, but Raphael did. As did Nico and Pedro. All three of them looked at each other with conspiratorial grins when they saw this, and Nico spoke. "Ok, I'm going to lead them to the club, Raphael, you have the two of them follow." After Nico said this, he and Pedro took off and flew in the direction of the club.

Both jewel and Blu noticed this, and looked at Raphael, who nudged the two of them in the direction of Nico, and spoke. "Follow him." he said simply with a smile. Jewel looked at him comprehensively, understanding what was happening fully, and was not the happiest bird. Blu, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on.

So, Both Jewel and Blu Then looked at each other comprehensively and followed the yellow canary slowly and cautiously, and they started to hear the beat of music in the back ground. When he heard this, Blu couldn't help but start bobbing his head to the music, the movement so small that not even he noticed.

They continued until they came up to a tent. When they arrived, Pedro gave them a small grin, one that made jewel want to strangle him, and watched as he opened the flap, which the pair of chained together birds entered cautiously, ushered in by Raphael.

When blu entered, he quickly became overwhelmed by all the sound, movement, and energy that the small tent contained. There, inside the small tent, was a samba club, and a very lively one at that. He looked around, then looked back towards Jewel, who was wearing the same look of awe that he was.

Blu looked nervously at jewel and slowly smiled at her, and when she looked at him quickly looked back up at the stage, where Nico and Pedro were standing. "Now listen up! Raphy has some Special guests from out of town," Nico said, gesturing to a now terrified Blu and a surprised jewel, both shocked that they would be even mentioned, let alone getting a nice little spot light for them to share. "And let's show them some love because... I don't think they get out much." Nico said with a laugh, then quickly flying over to the nearby drums.

**_"yoyoyoyoyoyoyo! Everybody put their wings together, and clap 'em as loud as you can, clap 'em, flap 'em, I don't care, slap 'em!"_**

"_**Party in the Ipanema baby…**_

_**I want to party,**_

_**I want to samba,**_

_**I want to party,**_

_**I want to samba,**_

_**I want to party**_

_**And live my life (Pedro: live my life)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**And fly!**_

_**Imma fly, fly just like a bird**_

_**(But you are a bird!)**_

_**Oh yeah, you're right,So let me fly just like a rocket, then **_

_**(ok)**_

_**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**_

_**Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**_

_**Cause I just want to live my life, and party**_

_**All I want is to be free, and rock my body**_

_**Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**_

_**In Rio**_

_**Cause in Rio**_

_**In Rio, I realize**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**I want to samba (party)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**And fly!"**_

While the music played, Blu found that he was listening intently to the song, and, for reasons unbeknownst to him and those around him, subconsciously started to dance. And, at least in jewel's eyes, he was dancing quite well. " What are you doing?" she asked him.

It took a few moments before he registered what she asked, and then looked over at her while He continued to dance, and quickly answered " Uh, I don't know."

**_"I'm that samba_**,

_**Samba Master, master, master, Master, master…**_

_**Push out sound from my ghetto blasta blasta, blasta,Blasta, blasta, blasta…**_

_**You dance fast,**_

_**But I dance faster, faster, faster, Faster, faster…You're too slow;**_

_**You need to catch up**_

_**Both: You can dance, and dance, but I…"**_

He continued to dance, and accidentally bumped into her, who, instead of getting angry like he expected, smiled and pushed back, laughing, Her anger completely disappearing. This always happened when she listened to music, all of her anger and worry disappeared instantly. So, She started to dance as well, and he watched for a second with a strange curiosity before he realized what she wanted. So, he grabbed her wing and started to dance.

While they danced, Raphael watched, smiling to himself while they danced together.

**_Nico: I want to party (party)I want to samba (party)I want to party (party)I want to samba (party)I want to party (party)And live my life (live my life)I want to party (party)And fly!"_**

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Caaawww!_**

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Caaawww!_**

They continued to dance, their dancing slowly getting more and more intimate, until Blu suddenly got the urge to do something, something that in his opinion was completely crazy. He argued with himself for a moment, before choosing to simply trust his gut. Without any warning, Blu grabbed Jewel and spun, throwing her gently into the air, surprising everyone there with the sudden throwing of his partner. Well, All but jewel, who was hoping for this type of moment. When she was thrown into the air, she started to sing beautifully.

_" Flaya laya laya layaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…._

_Flaya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, layaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"_

Jewel then gently landed, smiling a bit, and looking into Blu's face, which was stunned, and at the same time, elated. Her smile grew slightly larger, and she looked at him nervously.

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Caaawww!_**

He looked back, just as nervous as she was, completely unaware of the closing gap between their faces…

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Caaawww!**_

And jewel did the same, although she was keenly aware of the closing gap between them, as she was the one closing it. Was it instinct, or something else? She was about to find out, one way or another…

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, Caaawww!**_

Blu kept staring into her eyes, her beautiful, blue green eyes, slowly leaning forward…

And their beaks met.

* * *

><p>AN Well, I did a rough rewrite, but I'll be back to fix the rest later. I need to update the rest of the story first.

Updated: 07/29/14


	2. Dancing in the artificial moonlight

**A/N well, I hope you like this chapter. Too bad I couldn`t remember the original way I was going to have this turn out, It was easily much better then this one. But still, I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Blu couldn't help but freeze as he sat there, shocked that their beaks were touching. 'I am so, very, very dead.' He thought to himself, but he continued to push forward until he felt his first kiss in his life.<p>

He then kissed her, and she kissed back. To Blu, it was as surreal as if the sun suddenly turned neon green, and, to Jewel, the kiss brought elation that also came with the knowledge of being in charge of her own fate. To her, this proved that only she could make her own choices, regardless of how Raphael and his friends tried to force things. She was the one in control, not them.

While they kissed, the sounds of the club changed from dancing to singing to cheering and whistling since their beaks met and the kiss began. They ignored it for a few moments, wrapped up in the feelings they shared, until something accidentally bumped into them, bringing them crashing back to reality, which happened to be a samba club full of cheering patrons.

And when their tender moment was interrupted by screaming and cheering, they jumped apart, suddenly becoming completely aware of what they were doing.

Blu nervously looked at Jewel as he sported a tremendous blush, and began stuttering apologies, all while jewel did the same, completely overlapping each other and making it impossible to understand. But, if they were being truthful, neither of them were listening anyway.

" I`m"

"it`s all…"

" so stupid"

"my…"

"sorry!"

"fault,"

"sorry!"

Raphael stood nearby, face in wing. While this was a tremendous step forward, it wasn't enough. If they weren't so determined to go back from where they came from, this would be so much easier, and he wouldn't have to be so aggressive. Instead, he was forced to rush love, which, admittedly, was against conventional wisdom.

Ah well, they day was still young. And this old bird had plenty left up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>*CRASH*<p>

The monkey that had been posted near the fruit stands was, instead of looking for the pair of Blue birds, was rolling around on the ground with a stray cat, which had leapt out of nowhere from behind a large pile of crates, attacking him and breaking the flash on his camera. And while this wasn't the first time strange occurrences like this had happened, this had to be the least opportune time for them to appear.

The cat had been sleeping, before something hit the fruit stand, waking the ill tempered cat, who went in search for who awoken it.

After several moments of fighting, the monkey pulled out half of the cat's whiskers, making the angry creature howl and run off.

"And don't come back! You hear me!" the monkey shouted, shaking its tiny little fist that was holding the whiskers at the retreating creature. "Dumb cat…" the monkey grumbled to itself.

He resumed his post, looking for the Blue birds Nigel was talking about, when he noticed his Camera was broken. "Uh oh..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the club… <strong>_

Raphael sat down, racking his head for something, anything, that would help. He knew that all they needed was one more little push, and he knew he could do that. But how?

He thought for one last moment, before shrugging. "Hey, if it worked once..." He quickly flew over to Pedro, and nudged him to get his attention.

"Whatchya need?" Pedro shouted over the music.

Raphael whispered something somewhat loudly into his ear, and he nodded.

"Great Idea! What is it again?" He shouted back with a smirk.

Raphael rolled his eyes, and repeated himself, this time much louder.

" Oh… I thought you said… never mind… I know just the thing!" Pedro then flew into the crowd, and quickly returned with a bird that was identical to him, except female. "Alright Raph, Tell her what you told me! I'm gonna go set the light things."

He then went over to the stage hands, and told them something. The three of them, including Pedro, quickly took off and flew outside of the tent. Suddenly, the whole club went dark, the music stopped, and everybody became quiet.

"Sorry! My bad!"

*Slap*

"Ow!"

Blu and jewel started to look around frantically, completely unable to see. Then, they heard a loud click, and suddenly, the whole roof of the tent lit up, most of it still pitch black, but now there was thousands of little speckles of light, looking identical to stars.

Then one of the spotlights turned on, dimmed, and unfocused, instead of a single beam of light, it very dimly lit the whole club. Jewel looked around, and was speechless. It looked pretty close to a beautiful night with a full moon.

Then, without warning, some music started playing. At first it was just instruments, so she just listened to the beat. After a few seconds, she grabbed Blu's wing with her own, and looked at him, who looked back nervously. She smiled at him, and stared into his eyes, where she could see all of the tiny little "stars" in them.

And then, Pedro's sister started singing.

"**How 'bout a little bit, a little bit of moonlight dancin', **

**Underneath the starry sky?**

**How 'bout a little bit, a little bit of moonlight dancin'?**

**Just the moon and you and I.**

**Mmm, just the moon and you and dancin', **

**Mmm, moonlight dancin'**."

She listened to the enchanting song, humming along with the first line. She then started to lead, slowly dancing with him in a circle. He danced with her, But stared at her nervously. What if he messed up or something? But, before he could freeze, Jewel gave him a smile, which bolstered his confidence a bit. They danced for a few moments, then Blu dipped her ever so slightly, then brought her back up.

"**How 'bout a little bit, a little bit of late night romance underneath the starry sky?**

**How 'bout a little bit, a little bit of late night romance?**

**Just the moon and you and I.**

**Mmm, just the moon and you and I.**

**Moonlight dancin', mmm, moonlight dancin'.**

They continued to dance, and suddenly jewel pulled him closer and held him. He sat there. shocked, for a few seconds before getting the message, and wrapped his wings around her as well, albeit much looser, and not near as close, due to his own nervousness.

**Ohh, nobody's gonna be there.**

**Ohh, so don't you wanna go where**

**We could dance across the sky,**

**leave the world behind us?**

**Nothin' that we couldn't do.**

**Yeah, we could dance across the sky,**

**leave the world behind us.**

**Just the moon and me and you.**

**Mmm, just the moon and me and you."**

They continued to dance, and Jewel started to get comfortable with Blu and the rhythm of the song, and started to hum along whilst they danced. While this happened, Blu started to get more comfortable as well, and started to hold her closer. When he did this, Jewel smiled, and calmly put her head onto his shoulder, bringing back his nerves.

"**We could hide inside the rhythm**

**'til the morning finds us.**

**Share a little ecstasy.**

**Yeah, we could hide inside the rhythm**

**'til the morning finds us.**

**If you come away with me**

**I'll show you how it feels to be**

**moonlight dancin'. Mmm, moonlight dancin'."**

As they danced, Blu let go of one of jewel's wings, and spun her gently. When she came back around, he caught her and dipped. While they danced, the rest of the club, unbeknownst to either of them, watched them intently. Especially Raphael, who wore a warm smile.

"**Oh, we gonna sail on the wind."**

They continued to dance, all the while getting more and more comfortable with each other and dancing closer and closer. Jewel sighed, and realized how much she was enjoying this dance, and silently wished that it would never end.

Or, that she could dance like this again.

"**Oh, so don't you wanna begin?**

**Moonlight dancing, mmm, moonlight dancing.**

**How 'bout a little bit, a little bit?"**

Before the singers could continue, Jewel interrupted them. She pulled her head from Blu's shoulder and looked into his face, and started to sing.

"_**How 'bout a little bit, a little bit of moonlight dancin'?**_

_**Just the moon and you and I.**_

_**Moonlight dancin, mmm, moonlight dancing.**_

_**Ooooh, ahhh . . .**_

The singing stopped, But the instrumental beat remained. So, they continued to dance slowly, jewel holding onto Blu and smiling. When the instruments stopped, Jewel pulled her head back off of his shoulder.

"Heh, You're, umm... a great dancer." She said awkwardly, smiling at Blu.

"Ummm… Thanks! And you're… you're a great singer!" he said back clumsily, flashing her a disarming smile.

She giggled at hearing this, and let go of him. She continued to smile at him, whereas he sat there, nervous and restless.

While all this was happening, Raphael watched. When the music was done, he went up to Nico, and asked him "Quick, do you have any other slow songs?"

"Man, this is a samba club. That was the only relatively slow song we had, and we don't normally even play it. You're just lucky Pedro's sister was here, else all we would have was the beat."

Raphael sighed, and nodded. "Well… I guess we should get going to Luiz then. And that's the end of their romance. So close, yet so far…" he said dramatically, trying to not so subtly goad Nico into coming.

This did not go unnoticed by Nico. who simply smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You know, if you want, me and Pedro could come along. We might be able to help…" he said, then making a dramatic spin and looking and Raphael "set the mood."

Raphael watched this and chuckled, before nodding.

"Sure, why not? But hurry. We don't have all the time in the world. My little kumqua… I mean… my wife wants me home soon."

Nico chuckled and shook his head, before flying off in the direction of Pedro. But, before he got out of sight, he turned around and whipped his wing, making a "wtshhh!" sound.

Raphael sighed and shook his head, and then walked up to the two blue macaws, and said "Its time to go, you two."

Blu nodded and sighed, But jewel looked at him and asked "Awww… Is there any other songs?"

Raphael looked at her and sighed.

"I'm `fraid not. Now, Let's get to the trolley before it leaves." Jewel sighed and nodded, and the both of them followed him.

They slowly made their way up to the trolley station, not noticing that they passed a surprised monkey with the cell phone, and got onto the trolley, climbing up the ladder on the back to get to the top.

When they got there, they immediately heard someone shout "Heeeeyyyy! Wait for us!"

Raphael turned around and frowned. "I thought I told you to hurry! Luiz isn't going to wait for carnaval!"

Nico and Pedro shot over to the trolley, and landed on its back, where the rest of them sat.

Nico sat down beside Him and sighed. They sat there for a few minutes until Blu and Jewel walked up to the front of the trolley, and sat down near the edge.

Raphael watched this, and said "Well, I think it's time to set the mood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN There you go. and If you are wondering what the song was called, its called moonlight dancing by bette midler.**

**Aaaaaaand, Rewrite rewrite!**

**Did a rough rewrite for the second chapter. Onward to the third!**


	3. so close, yet so far

**A/N well, I hope you like this ultra fast update. And sorry for the lack of a song in it, But I couldn't remember the song they sang in the movie, nor do I know any serenades that would go good with this.**

**UPDATE: There is not only a song, but the entire chapter is completely different. So... Yeah.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, its time to set the mood."<em>

As Raphael said this, he looked back toward Nico and Pedro.

"Ummm… I know!" Pedro said Happily.

He quickly flew up towards the front of the trolley, and started to sing.

"Get-it-get-it-get-it-get-it-get-get-it girl, Get-ge-get ge-get get get it girl, Take her, take her to the floo', Show her, show her how you roll, Drop it, drop it, drop it low~ drop it, drop-drop it low-"

Before he could continue, Raphael interrupted. "Woah woah-woahwoahwoah! What kinda mood is that?"

Nico just shook his head, and smiled. "Pedro, Pedro, that's a little too aggressive. Not hatin' on your creativity and all, but I think I got this one."

Nico then sat down, thinking for a moment, before standing back up. "Got it!"

* * *

><p>"It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?"<p>

Blu, who had been simply enjoying the silence, jumped. "Wha?" He mumbled, looked over to Jewel.

"The sunset. It's... peaceful. I always loved watching the sun fall beneath the treetops."

Blu stared at her for a moment, before nodding, unable to think of something to say.

Jewel smiled, and continued. "Every night, I usually would find a place to sleep that faced the sunset. That way, I could watch it every night, right before I went to sleep. Sometimes, I would even go sleep in the city, so I could watch as it dipped below the mountain tops. That's actually, heh, how I got caught."

Blu nodded, and she continued further. "I love watching the sunset because, it reminds me of my mom. When I was little, we would always watch the sunset together. So, when I watch it at night, it makes me feel as if I was still with her."

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jewel simply shook her head, still smiling lightly, although it did shrink a bit. "Loggers."

After that, the two of them just sat in silence for a moment, Before Blu spoke up. "Ummm, Jewel? I don't want to seem rude and all, but why are you telling me this?"

Jewel sighed lightly, and looked back to the sunset. "Because, I know you think I'm kinda... yeah, but I just wanted to tell you that, maybe we can be friends, or... more."

Blu's eyes grew wide, as he looked at her. "Friends... or maybe more? What kind of 'More'?"

Before Jewel could answer, Nico started singing.

**"So many sleepless days and sleepless nights,**

**I spend alone...**

**Wondering if I'll make it,**

**Make it on my own.**

**Without somepony to hold me,**

**With that holding power~**

**If not for a lifetime at least for an hour.**

**But this machine that clicks inside my head,**

**All so cold~**

**I'm hanging by a string...**

**Never let it go."**

"Pssst. Hey jewel." Raphael whispered. He flew slightly below the side of the trolley so Blu couldn't see him.

Jewel looked around and saw Raphael. She then stared at him for a second before whispering angrily back. "What? We were having a moment!"

Raphael hovered in midair and made a motion that clearly meant that the two of them should get closer. She stared at him for a few seconds before registering what he wanted.

"Fine! If it get's you off my case!"

She looked back to Blu with a smile and scooted a little closer, who was still waiting for an answer. However, he, hearing her whisper, decided to do the same.

*THUNK*

Blu, who immediately realized his mistake after he gained his senses, scooted back to whence he came. Jewel, on the other hand, remained where she was, slightly dazed at what happened.

**"How my heartbreaks**

**How the tears roll**

**It's you I'm thinking of**

**But don't let the sun come down on our love**

**Love ooh~"**

"Blu!"

Blu, who was still slightly dazed, looked over the side of the trolley. "Raph? What?"

Raphael, instead of answering, simply yawned, stretched out his wing, and pantomimed wrapping in around someone.

Blu, recognizing the scene as something from a movie, understood immediately.

Jewel, however, was still trying to figure out what happened, and she didn't notice the large Blue wing that was attempting to wrap itself around her , when she tried to scoot closer again, to give an apology, Blu's wing closed on her, pulling her towards him.

With the added momentum due to Blu wing, Jewel... tripped, which sent Jewel right into Blu's side. As she fell into Blu's side, she tried to stand back up, stepping on Blu's wing in the process.

So now, Jewel was completely tucked into his side, held in place by his wing, which she was unknowingly standing on.

**"Sometimes I think I'm falling,**

**And no one is concerned...**

**I'm headed down that pathway,**

**The point of no return~**

**Now if I had your love,**

**Your sweetness always,**

**Always to guide me safely through~**

**I'm absolutely lost,**

**When I'm without you."**

Jewel looked over at Blu, who was honestly as shocked as she was. They were close. Inches away. Jewel stared at Blu, and Blu stared at Jewel, and they both felt a powerful emotion rise to the surface.

Panic.

**"How my heartbreaks,**

**How the tears roll~**

**It's you I'm thinking of,**

**But don't let the sun come down on our love,**

**Love... ooh~"**

Blu tried to lift his wing so Jewel could be freed, and Jewel quickly pushed away with her own wings in a attempt to get out and give Blu some space. After a few moments of struggling, something had to give. And for this moment, it was the feathers Jewel was standing on. Blu's wing's feathers ripped out from underneath Jewel's feet, and his wing sprung open, and immediately, Jewel fell sideways, her wing shooting out and clubbing Blu in the side of the head.

**"So many sleepless days and sleepless nights,**

**You know I spend alone~**

**Alone,**

**Filly I'm left with no one,**

**No one to call my own...**

**But this machine that clicks inside my head,**

**All ooh, so out cold-**

*THUNK*

-Ummm... What just happened?"

Blu immediately fell like a sack of hammers, and Jewel stumbled over onto her side. Nico and Pedro, who had previously been singing, looked at them for a moment before bursting out laughing. Raphael looked at Jewel with a expression that screamed completer confusion.

Jewel jumped up and shook her head, not really knowing how to answer to Raphael's unasked question. She looked back over to Blu, who was now getting back on his feet, looking as completely dazed as she felt. She really wanted to go over to help him, but felt that she would just hurt him some different way. So, she just stood there thinking of a apology.

Blu, on the other hand, was shaking his head again to clear it, and sat down where he was originally. Jewel looked over to him and sighed, But was pushed forward By Raphael. "Now is possibly your last chance. He leaves after you two get separated, so make him want to stay. Or take you with him."

Jewel looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. Take her with him? To some probably small cage in the middle of some freezing land up north? How desperate did Raphael think she was? Although, admittedly, being locked up in a cage in the middle of a freezer was preferable to being stuck with the efforts of the tweedle dee and tweedle dum of the cupid world.

Plus, she'd have Blu. And probably a pretty good retirement package, too. Humans did have some good foods.

... Nah.

She liked freedom a bit too much to just give it up just like that. Besides, The two of them would live in Rio anyway, it's not like he couldn't see his human again.

"Ummm... Jewel?"

Jewel, looked right back at Blu. "Yes?"

Blu smiled lightly at her, and the smile didn't falter when Raphael told them that they had arrived at Luiz's garage.

"I think it's a beautiful sunset too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I gutted this chapter. The only thing this really has in common with the old one is headbutting, sunsets, and it's on a trolley. And, the song was supposed to be kinda out of place. The emotional interuption was intentional, and I really hope that I made it jarring enough. (In a good way.)**


	4. Courage

**UPDATE: I changed how Luiz was entered into the story, and I also changed the song sung by Nico and Pedro to make it more fitting.**

* * *

><p>As the two of them sat there, staring at the building in front of them, they both realized something.<p>

Never had a car garage been so foreboding.

Jewel slowly looked over to Blu, and gave him a weak smile. It was the end of the road, were they would split, and she would end up being free, but alone. Again. Big shocker. Maybe _complete_ freedom was all it was cracked up to be.

And, as Jewel internal grumbled to herself, Blu looked at Jewel. After this moment, he would go back to his nice and quiet existence as a house pet. One with no excitement, no whirlwind romances, and every moment of his day being planned out and routinized to the extreme. No samba, no fruitless efforts to teach him to fly, No beautiful bird by his side. All he would have was Linda, hot cocoa, and his books.

...Darn.

They both gave each other weak smiles, and walked up to the garage, stopping at it's door.

"After you." Blu motioned politely to Jewel.

Jewel smiled, and entered first, looking around. "So... where's this-" Before she could finish, she slipped in a large puddle, falling onto her back.

"Ewww... What is this?" Jewel groaned, standing back up and lifting her wing to see slime dripping off of it.

"I don't know... some kind of lubricant, may be?" Blu replied, sounding curious.

As the pair tried to clean off Jewel's back, Raphael started calling for his friend. "Luiz? You here?"

"Yeah bro, whatchya need?" Both Jewel and Blu froze, and slowly turned around, and quickly saw who was Luiz.

He was a bulldog.

Jewel stared blankly at the large bulldog for a second, then down to his teeth, the gears in her mind turning. When she saw the large gobs of slobber hanging down, She grumpily humphed, and turned back around.

The instant Luiz saw her do this, his big smile quickly turned into a frown, and he and angrily asked "You have a problem with dogs?"

She looked back over her shoulder and replied "Only when they douse me in their slobber!"

He stared back at Jewel for a few seconds before replying a hurt, "It's a medical condition…"

Jewel couldn't seem to be bothered, and continued her refusal to look at him, trying her hardest to give the bulldog the cold shoulder.

After a terse moment, Raphael decided to fly up and explain his appearance. "Hey, Luiz! I, Er... We have been looking for you. I- _We_ need you to get this young couple out of this chain that binds them oh-so well."

When Jewel heard this, she simply rolled her eyes.

"Do I have too? She's mean, bro… I don't want to help her now…" He pouted.

"Awww, come on man. For me?" Raphael asked, in a pleading tone.

He looked at him for a second and sighed. "Sure man. But only for you. But you owe me. Two doggie treats from the top shelf." he said.

Raphael simply nodded with a smile, and watched as Luiz walked up to Blu.

"Are you as mean as your girlfriend?"

"Uh, she`s, um, we're not… Er, No?" Blu managed to stammer out. Luiz watched Blu's difficulty, and simply laughed as he walked past, giving Blu a wink.

Raphael then quickly led the two Blue macaws further into the garage, and ended up walking past luiz, who stuck his very large tongue out at jewel as they past.

Jewel couldn't help but glare back and quickly stuck her tiny tongue out in retaliation, Which just made the dog laugh.

"You call that a tongue?"

The cerulean female glared back at him, and simply resumed her cold shoulder treatment.

They continued walking further into the garage, and Luiz led them all up to a table saw. When the pair of Spix's macaws looked at it, they both unanimously agreed that it was a very menacing, dangerous, and painful looking table saw. And they both had a pretty good idea on how he was going to use it.

The very sight of it made them both nervous. And when they saw him put a heavy welding mask on, Jewel became light headed, but Blu, probably subconsciously finding a way to keep himself from fainting, became intrigued by the rusty old helmet the dog wore.

"What is that? A old iron cast welding helmet? I have never seen one in real life before. I thought they stopped making them after world war two."

When luiz heard this, he shrugged. "Its my companions. So… I don't really know." He promptly replied before he flipped the mask down.

"Well, since I can't hear real well out of this thing, you have to Scream Reeeaaally loud if something goes wrong!" He said, and got in position to push. When Blu saw this, his nerves came back with a vengeance, thoroughly beating his curiosity to a pulp for forcefully evicting them at that particular moment.

"I can't really see out of this thing either, so try not to move around much!"

To hell with the old helmet, he was going to get pushed into a spinning saw blade by it. Not exactly a history lesson. Or a fun experience.

Then, Raphael turned on the saw, and Luiz started to push them towards the now ferociously spinning saw blade while Nico and Pedro watched nervously.

They continued to get pushed closer and closer until jewel finally panicked, taking off and trying to fly away.

She was quickly stopped by Blu's dead weight however, and was forced to grab onto a nearby hanging light to keep herself from falling back down.

When she looked back down to Blu, She saw that she was half pulling half lifting him towards the saw blade. She quickly pulled her leg up with all her might to hopefully lift him above the saw blade to correct her mistake. It worked Right up to the moment his head was inches away from the saw blade. Right when he head was starting to clear it, she felt all of the weight on her leg disappear.

She looked down, and, in slow motion, saw Blu fall towards the saw blade, the chain that held them together still attached to his leg, but no longer to hers.

She opened her beak to scream his name, but was stopped when a large puff of blue feathers rose up from where she had just seen Blu milliseconds before.

Immediately after, She heard the saw blade stop and come to a grinding, painful halt, sounding like something got caught in it.

She stared at the cloud of feathers for a few seconds as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

The instant Her mind finally realized what all this represented, She screamed his name, fearing for the worst.

"BLU!"

She quickly dismounted her precarious swinging perch, and flew down to the saw, and, to her absolute relief, saw Blue, his eyes wide, the chain caught in the saw blade all the way to a few millimeters from his foot, and his head almost against the saw blade, missing some feathers.

"Blu! You're Ok!" she screeched, landing beside him and trying to hug him. He looked at her, and slowly nodded.

He was brought back into reality, however, as she pushed her beak against his for a second, bringing him into their second kiss.

But, far too soon, She quickly pulled back and smiled at him with the remainders of tears still in her eyes, and said "I thought you died…"

Blu looked back at her and nodded, still stunned from the whole debacle, and, more importantly, their kiss.

She quickly looked over at luiz, who was wearing a expression of shock. "Uh….. I'll go grab some files… to…uh, get the chain off of Blu."

She half stared/half glared at him and, after a tense moment, nodded slowly. She then went back to holding Blu, who was still dazed and staring off blankly into the distance.

Nico watched them for a few moments and silently flew down with a huge grin and opened his beak to say something, possibly make a joke, but was immediately silenced By a withering glare from Jewel.

"Ummm… yeah. Not the best time… yeah." he said nervously, flying back to Pedro.

Raphael watched this and smiled, barely keeping himself from laughing. He knew full well what would happen if he laughed, and, as the saying goes, "hell hath no fury like a female scorned."

So, he sat there quickly until Luiz came back with a file, and, he even volunteered to work first, if only to get on Jewel's good side.

While Raphael filed away at the little chain anklet around his foot, Jewel was looking over Blu, looking at his injuries and trying to make him comfortable.

"Blu, How is your Head?" jewel asked kindly.

"I`m fine, I`m fine… I just- "

Blu went silent for a moment, prompting Jewel to question him. "Blu? Something wrong?"

Blu sat there, frozen for a moment, before speaking. "Uh-hh, Jewel? Am I... Am I bald?" Blu asked, waiting for the dreaded answer.

Jewel sat there for a moment, before choosing her response carefully. "It... It makes you look distinguished."

"**Nooooo!**" Blu shouted. "I'm only 13! I can't be balding yet! And You'llneverwantabirdwho'sbaldand-"

Before Blu could continue, Jewel interrupted him. "Blu, Blu! I was kidding!"

Blu immediately froze, before falling back to the ground, like a dropped puppet. "Re...really?"

Jewel simply nodded, and gave him a hug. "Yes, besides, Feathers aren't everything. There's-"

"Got it!" Raphael said loudly, making them both jump apart. "Blu, you're free." he said, sounding happy with himself. And then looked to jewel, who was staring at him.

"What?" he asked, then looked over to Nico, who shook his head and made kissy faces.

Raphael raised his eyebrow. Did that mean that they were about to kiss, or did that mean they were having a moment? He looked back to Nico, who was now talking to a still slightly nervous Pedro, and sighed. Those two were always hard to figure out.

While this was all happening, Blu was stretching. When he was sure His leg was fine, he stood up and thanked him, and slowly stood up, making sure there was no broken bones or sprains that he may have missed.

When his leg passed inspection, he turned to jewel "Ummm… thanks for, uh,.. Caring, yeah, caring." He said, all tongue tied.

She giggled a little, and smiled at him. " No problem, Blu."

When their conversation was finished, They slowly walked outside, with Blu leading the group. He smiled sadly as he looked up, seeing that the sun was just about set.

"And so ends a perfect day..."

After they got across the street by foot, they both climbed up on the concrete guard rail for the cliff side, and Jewel looked at Blu.

Raphael noticed what was happening, and pulled the two singers back behind a tree so they couldn't disturb the moment. As Raphael saw it, out of sight, out of mind.

" Um, Blu?" Jewel nervously started. This would probably be the hardest thing she had ever done. She never was good with emotions.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you." She said.

He looked over at her nervously, and nodded, smiling a bit. "You… you can tell me anything."

When she heard this, she smiled back. "Well… Blu, I….I…" she started to say, then she turned her back to him and stepping a few steps away, hoping that it would be easier to say not staring directly into his face.

Before she spoke though, directly against Raphael's orders, Nico and Pedro started whistling the theme for "Every time we touch" (Slow) loudly, blocking out most of the surrounding noise.

_** " I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, Without you, It's hard to survive."**_

Jewel listened to the music, and while she liked the song, She had a feeling that it was meant more for Blu then her. She could even imagine him singing quietly along with the song, like he did with the song that played when they first met.

She even started listening for him, and quickly found that he was whispering something, probably the lyrics to the song. She smiled to herself, and the thought of him singing warmed her heart a bit, and strengthened her resolve, pushing her to tell him the truth. She didn't even know the main reason why she cared for him, But she did.

_**"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, I need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go, I want you in my life."**_

She continued to listen to the music that was being sung from behind the nearby tree when she got a strange feeling that if she was going to tell Blu the truth, it was now or never. So, she started to gather the necessary nerve, preparing to tell Blu the truth.

While she gathered her nerves, and turned around, seeing that Blu was still waiting patiently for her. He probably already suspected what was going to happen, and that was a reason she liked him. He had brains.

**_"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall_."**

She continued to gather her nerves, and noticed that everything was quiet on his end. So, It was now or never.

**_"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly, can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, I need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go, I want you in my life."_  
><strong>

She finally found her nerve, and loudly and clearly said "Blu? I... I want you to stay with me in Rio."

_**"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, I need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go, I want you in my life."**_

After she said it, she felt like a weight had been taken off of her chest. She said what she needed to say, even if the pressure rushed her decision tenfold, and sighed explosively and happily, and turned around.

Blu was sitting there, looking uncomfortable. "Umm... Can I think about it for a sec?"

That wasn't the answer she expected. "Oh, Um... Sure?" She replied. She honestly didn't know how to react. Blu smiled awkwardly, and waddled off, leaving Jewel alone. As she stood there, Nico, Pedro, and Raphael walked up.

"Well, that ended well."

Jewel simply sighed. "Yeah."

Raphael smiled, and gave her a light hug. "It did. After all, He didn't immediately shoot you down. Considering how much he likes his human, It's a good sign."

Jewel smiled weakly at this, and nodded. "I guess... But, what if he says no?"

Raphael sat there, silently for a moment, before finally responding. "You can always go with him."

Yeah right. "Uh, sure."

Jewel quietly sat down. Now, all she could do, was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Rewrite! So, I gutted this chapter, same as the ones before. And, as previously, I changed mainly the character's behavior, and plot. So, it's still pretty ugly, but now, the characters should be closer to the original movie, and the plot should be less wimpy. Oh, and darkish. It should be lighter, yet more serious now. **


	5. Broken

**A/N Well, in response to the reader Battleshiplid, Since you do not allow Pms, I must say that agree with you . I originally planned on making jewel come on a bit too strong, But when you pointed it out I now see that I over shot it by a long shot. so, I thank you for showing me this. And without further adou, I present my new chapter. I do hope you enjoy my mediocre attempts to portray emotion and my descriptive skills of a two year old. **

* * *

><p>Jewel stared blankly at the feather for a few seconds, observing the patterns on it before finally recognizing who it belonged to, and when she did she silently gasped to herself, and immediately spread her wings and silently flew over to the tree where Nico, Pedro, and Raphael were sitting behind, talking about how good of a couple they would be.<p>

She landed right beside the tree, silently hyperventilating, and walked around the tree, getting ready to freak out and start screaming about how Blu was kidnapped. But Before she could even say anything, Nico interrupted her. "Hey girl… I didn`t want to say anything, But you came on a smidge strong with the "I love you" and all…" Nico said, leaning calmly against the tree, not even bothering to look at her worried face and using his bottle cap hat to cover his eyes, probably doing this to look cool and dramatic.

"That's not it, Blu, he`s… he`s…" Jewel said quickly, flustered by Nico`s comment. She stopped for a second, and started to wonder why one little interruption could mess her equilibrium up so bad that she couldn`t even remember what she was going to say. Until she realized that She had forgotten to breath in her panic.

"He's what? Calm down and take a deep breath jewel, and speak English. Or Spanish, Portuguese, or any other language." Raphael said comfortingly, looking at her with a slight frown.

"Blu, he`s gone… he got grabbed up by that bastard cockatoo when I had my back turned." she said, her mood mysteriously changing from scared to really, really angry all the while regaining her composure.

When they all heard this, they all gasped, and Pedro jumped up. "What! Where is he? I will tear his throat out and use it like a trophy…" Pedro started in a brave voice, puffing out his chest subconsciously trying to make himself look more intimidating.

While Pedro did this, Nico took a more sensible approach."Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you talking about that crazy cannibal cockatoo?" Nico asked, interrupting Pedro.

When jewel nodded to confirm the answer to the question, Nico leaned in to Pedro, and whispered "I don`t think you can take him…"

Jewel then opened her beak to speak, But before anything else could happen,they all heard a loud panting. Jewel stopped and They all looked around, and saw Luiz run up, half dressed in a gold sequin carnival costume, the bottom half, with a surprised and worried look in his eyes..

When he got there, he stopped panting and spoke to them like he was addressing a angry mob."I just saw Blu get kidnapped!"

The effect was, to say the least,simultaneous. Jewel smacked her face with her wing, irritated with the useless info, Nico and Pedro gave Luiz disappointed stares,irritated as well and Raphael, seeing as Luiz is his friend, acted surprised and decided to do a reasonable thing and ask him a question.

Raphael then looked into Luiz`s eyes and asked "Did you see where they went?"

Luiz shook his head vigorously, sending slobber all over the place, then spoke. "No… wait, I mean yes! The crazy bird landed on my window sill and told me he would see me at the carnival before he grabbed Blu."

Jewel quickly walked up, and, with worry obviously covering her face, started talking like a drowning man breathes air. "how did he grab him? Did he hurt him? Is he ok?" She asked in very quick succession, not even pausing for a breath.

"Uh… he grabbed him around the throat and flew away… oh, and it looked like he cut his wing pretty badly…" Luiz started.

When jewel heard this, she quickly opened her wings and flapped them, immediately taking off and flying directly in the direction of the bright lights of carnival. All three of the birds watched her take off without saying a word. Well, that is before they registered what happened.

"Oy! Come back!" Raphael said, quickly taking off behind her. Nico looked over to Pedro, who shrugged, and they both took off as well, leaving the large bull dog behind without saying a word.

After they had all taken off, Luiz sat there. "I guess I`ll walk! See you there!" he shouted after them. He then started walking towards carnival.

Jewel was flying as fast as she could, and unbeknownst to her, she was easily outpacing Raphael and the others, who were steadily falling behind. While she flew, she started to think about what Nico had said earlier, about her coming on too strong. She knew he was right, But she reasoned that she couldn`t have totally helped it, her emotions were clearly running high, Its was near the end of mating season, and she still didn`t mate yet, Blu had nearly died, and she was under pressure to spill the beans before Blu left.

All those together apparently resulted in blurting out something you weren`t even sure you meant.

Plus, all that bad love advice from Raphael didn`t help any either.

She then thought about what would have happened if he decided to coach Blu instead of her. Blu would probably be hitting on her badly all day, which, seeing as she liked blu for who he was, would probably make her heart melt.

But, it would also be hilarious, she could even see him messing up the "you have beautiful eyes" complement.

She smiled, then realized what she was thinking and became furious with herself. How could she be happy at a time like this?

"Jewel! Slow down!"

Jewel was pulled from her thoughts, and looked back at Raphael, Nico and Pedro, who were several hundred feet behind her. When she saw this, her anger started rising. Didn`t they know what was at stake? How dare they lollygag when Blu was trapped By Nigel, probably being tortured as they spoke.

She stared at Raphael, and glared back at his tiny figure in the distance. She knew he could fly faster then that, so why didn`t he?

"Slow down!" he shouted again.

This time she did in fact slow down, and let the three other birds catch up. When they caught up, they tasted her fury.

"Hurry up! We have to save Blu!" she yelled angrily, furious with the change of pace.

"jewel, we can`t fly near as fast as you…" Raphael said, panting, obviously out of breath.

She stared at him, and sighed angrily. "Fine! Then I will go ahead. You catch up."

Before any of them could answer, she took off again, easily outpacing them once again. She then cleared her mind of any thought other then one.

She had to save Blu.

She then flew as fast as she could, and within a few minutes, found herself at the carnival, which was as bright and cheery as Pedro, Raphael, and Nico had described it. She had never personally been to carnival, seeing as she wasn`t from this area. So, this was a new experience to her all together.

She then looked around through the crowd and floats for a few minutes, desperately trying to find The cocky cockatoo and his owners, who were porbably using a float of some kind.

After a few minutes of searching, she instead found Tolio and Blu`s mother figure, Linda. When she found them, she simply stared at them for a few seconds, wondering what in the world they were wearing.

Tolio was dressed like Blu, and Linda was dressed like her. She stared at them for a few seconds, wondering who in the hell would make costumes of them? She continued to stare at them, before getting a strange idea. She needed help, so…

"I can`t believe I`m doing this…" she said to herself.

She then literally clipped Tolio, hitting him hard in the face with her wing. He shook his head, and looked at her.

"Linda! I found jewel!" He shouted happily.

She then flew in the opposite direction, again looking for Blu. She didn`t have to fly far before she saw the worst carnival float ever made. Period. She had seen better drawings by 5 year old children, and this thing made those look like the statue of Christ the redeemer.

And the bird nappers were dancing on top of the rolling turd, making her shake her head in complete exasperation, wondering how she didn`t notice it earlier.

She flew up to the thing, and noticed that it looked worse up close. But that was beside the fact. she needed to find Blu. so, she circled it looking for a entrance, and after circling a few times she saw a gaping hole in the chicken wire that made the float. She shook her head again, and flew for it.

She then quickly flew in it, and once her eyes adjusted to the low light, she saw Blu in a cage, along with several other birds.

"Blu! You`re ok!" she said happily. She quickly flew up to his cage without checking for anything else, and looked at the lock.

Blu stared at her in confusion, and that expression immediately turned to shock. "Jewel, what are you doing here? it's a trap!" he said loudly, the distress in his voice completely overpowering.

She quickly looked to the side in response, and before she could even register seeing something, was tackled into another open cage by none other then Nigel.

He then quickly closed and locked the cage before she could regain her senses, seeing how the blow dazed her.

"hello, Pretty bird…" he said ominously, holding a chicken leg in his foot. Jewel glared at him with a form of ultimate loathing, then looked worriedly at Blu, who under further examination, wasn`t near as ok as she thought.

There was a large, slightly bleeding gash on his upper right wing, and he was tied to the back of the cage by some wire, which was tied around his neck. There was probably more, but it was dark in there, and she couldn`t see him very well.

He tried to moved forward, but was immediately stopped by the wire, which caused him to gag violently as the thin course wire cut deep into his neck, closing his wind pipe.

"Jewel… did he hurt you?" he asked hoarsely, the wire still cutting into his neck as he struggled to breathe, as it was still somehow choking him while he sat back.

When Nigel saw this, he sighed angrily, and loosened the wire a small amount.

"As much as I would like to eat you, we can`t have you dying…yet." he said grumpily.

He then plucked a feather from jewel, and flew into the front of the float. He then flew back a few moments later, and stood in front of them both.

"My friend up front has a glorious idea." he said with heavy sarcasm.

"We are going to keep you two in the same cage, and give you two some alone time. I don`t think you deserve it in any way, But my friend is hoping that flightless here will get lucky." he said cruelly.

Jewel and Blu quickly looked at each other, then looked to Nigel. The way he looked, it was totally obvious that he didn`t like the idea, But was ordered to do it. But before he could continue speaking, there was a faint Thud, followed by a distant "Owwww…"

Nigel looked over to the small hole in the chicken wire, and saw Nico, Pedro, and Raphael enter, looking like they were ready to fight.

And After a very short struggle, they found themselves also in cages.

"So… as I was saying, my friend up front believes that pretty bird here" he said, motioning towards jewel. "Will be worth much more if she is gravid, so you two get one last night of… passion before you are possibly cruelly separated for life." he said the last part with a small laugh.

When the three newcomers heard this, Raphael and Nico`s jaws dropped, and Pedro shouted "Way to go love hawk!"

Nigel rolled his eyes and then proceeded to open Blu`s cage, leaving it open because he couldn`t get free, and then opened jewel`s cage. He then grabbed jewel by the throat and quickly moved her into Blu`s cage.

He then threw her into the back of the cage, and locked It back up. Then, he added the extra lock from jewel`s cage to Their cage as well.

"Have a nice night, pretty birds…" he said, then he flew to the front of the float. After he left, Jewel looked to Blu, who was still tied up.

She quickly helped him out of the wire, and once he was free he coughed a couple times. "Tha…(cough)…thanks." she looked at him for a few seconds before grabbing and holding him. He looked horrible.

The cut on his wing was pretty bed, it cut deep into the muscle, and a lot of his primary feathers were badly bent or missing altogether. He also had several small cuts around his neck, probably from Nigel abducting him. He also still had the cuts on his chest, a few of which were deepened.

And if that wasn`t enough, his right eye was also Blackened.

She continued to hold him, and he sat there, slightly out of it. She continued to hold him for several moments, until Blu asked her something.

"Jewel…?" He asked.

She pulled back and looked at him, and nodded quickly, worry plastering her face. "yes?"

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" he asked, sounding slightly cheered up about the thought.

The question changed her expression from worry to nervousness in a instant. She immediately started to blush slightly, her beak turning slightly red. "Um, you see, heh heh… I was going to say…" she started, then looked over to Raphael, who made a encouraging "go on" motion in response.

She sighed, But this was probably her last chance, so she might as well use it. "I was going to say…. That I…. sort of… kinda… like you."

When Blu heard this, he smiled slightly, then went on to awkward mumbling. "heh… I sorta….ummm…like you too…" he said, with slight embarrassment, clearly surprised about what she reveiled to him and now unsure how to react.

When she heard this, she smiled back at him, and hugged him. "Thanks." apparently his wounds wouldn`t change Blu at all.

He smiled, and let her hug him, and started to hug her back with his one good wing. They hugged for a few moments, all the while unbeknownst to them, they were almost to the airport.

After they broke apart, they sat there staring at each other smiling for a few seconds, and slowly moved closer to each other for a kiss, which was rudely interupted when the crappy last minute float came to a abrupt stop.

"Screech!"

" Ayee!"

" Thud!"

"Owweee! Why did you have to stop so fast…?"

A few moments later, the back of the van opened up, and Nigel and his companions started to unload the van of all the birds. There was a variety of protests from the birds and other aviaries, but the poachers didn`t pay them any heed, and instead loaded up the birds into a nearby plane.

While this was happening, Blu and jewel were put on a nearby discarded plane engine, under the guard of Nigel while the rest of the birds were loaded into the nearby plane. The young boy who was with them tried to free them, but was quickly chased off by Nigel.

So, they were loaded up into the plane, and the plane started to take off. The plane had just started rolling when some shouting started to come from the front of the cockpit.

" Is that a… parade float?"

"Yeah, and look at that detail, nice."

"No, you idiots, pull up!" both Blu and jewel felt a sudden change in angle, and the plane started gaining altitude quickly.

There was a slight thump, but the plane apparently cleared the parade float.

So now, they sat there, not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, I hoped you liked it. if you did, please review, if you didn`t, please, for the love of god, please tell me. I can`t improve if I don`t know what is wrong!**

**"'Reviewer', I have followed your advices and edited this chapter, I can clearly see that I have improved, and I want you to guide me." Sorry, not totally finished yet, I am still working on it.  
>Although I fully followed your advice on the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Blackout

**A/N well, I would first like to thank a few people. First, battleship lid, for the constant reviews and encouragement. Second, all the anonymous reviewers(other then one particular reviewer, her review got deleted for extreme obscenities and threats to report me for no reason whatsoever.) I would also like to thank chistoni, bluecatcinema, cnt wolf, and last but certainly not least, Reviewer.**

**Whoever the hell he/she is, I would really like to thank him/her. Thank you for kicking me in the ass and getting me inspired again for this story. It is reviewers like you that make a writers job not only easier, but also a delight. So, without further adieu, here is my nitpicked, fruit of my soul chapter. Hope you like it, and if you don`t, may you choke on it. ;D**

**Storylover Alpha 01, AKA The author of this story, is not responsible for any choking related deaths and/or injuries obtained from reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>To be fully honest with herself, Jewel had never had such a feeling of heart crushing dread in her whole life. The feeling was suffocating, it killed any hope and happiness she had. Nothing had even come close to the soul shattering feeling that she now harbored inside her chest, slowly sapping her already drained reserves of strength.<p>

Not when she watched as a human demon child grabbed her beloved mentor, the only creature that ever shown her kindness when she shown up at the San fransisco zoo, grabbed her mentor through the bars of the cage by the tail and started beating him off the sides of the cage he was trapped in for no reason what so ever.

Not when she watched him slowly die from internal injuries in his cage while security grabbed the 14 year old monster and took him away, nor when she watched him take his last shaky, pain riddled breath, showing his inner peace by telling her not to become bitter and to forgive humans, which she never did.

She didn`t feel near this bad when she was taken away from the few friends she had obtained in her first zoo and was transferred to the zoo in las vegas to mate with another Blue macaw, nor when she learned that the Other macaw was a bloated, all full of himself hotshot actor that thought he was doing her a favor by attempting to get her gravid at the age of 7, the age that she became sexually mature.

She never even considered to mate with him, but instead attacked him, clawing out one of his eyes and effectively neutering him, forcing the zoo keepers to separate them. But back to the subject. She had never felt this horrible. No ,matter how she saw it, there was no silver lining to this cloud.

Just dark, stormy clouds to represent the overall mood, high winds for the worry and despair, and some earth shattering lightning for the fact that she was in the cage with the love of her life, who also happened to be dying a slow painful death while she was forced to watch.

No happiness here. Not even Blu, who was normally a happy, optimistic guy, had any hope. His last plan failed, the Bungee cord he barely managed to tie to the nearby fire extinguisher snapped before it broke the roof of the cage.

Even when He had somehow managed to open one of the locks that kept the cage closed, breaking several claws in the process, he quickly realized that the other lock was a combination, and Blu knew he didn`t have a chance to unlock that at all. Or at least, as he put it, not without a stethoscope, whatever the hell that was.

So, he sat there, beat up physically and now mentally, pondering his next escape plan, and silently praying that a small bit of inspiration would strike him. Even if the plan would only save jewel, he would be happy.

While Blu worried about that, jewel worried about another thing. How would she get blu out of here? He couldn`t fly, and he was to heavy for he to carry. She might be able to get a few of the birds that were trapped with them to help her, but that raised another question. Who would help Blu with his injuries?

When she thought of this, Jewel looked over to Blu, who was slumped up against the wall of the cage, his injured wing sitting at a strange angle and oozing a strange, yellow tinted clear fluid out of the large gash that was located By his upper right shoulder, near the wing joint. His eyes were closed with concentration, his beak silently moving as if mouthing a unspoken prayer.

She winced and looked away, the sight of Blu broken was torture equivalent to the seventh circle of hell to her, and that was being massively diminutive to the fact.

No matter how much she tried, she couldn`t help but cry whenever she looked at Blu`s broken body, the gashes around his neck, the blackened eye that was now swollen to tremendous size, the raspy breathing that he had whenever he became slightly over exerted, hinting towards several broken ribs.

When ever she looked at him, she found a new injury, a new affliction that she hadn`t noticed until now. When she first looked at him when they got put inside the same cage, she would have classified his injuries as minor to moderate, But now she would rate them as critical to life threatening in the least, yet he still somehow manages to try to fight and try to get free, when he should be simply fighting to stay alive.

But now, he looked physically spent. He just sat there in the corner, panting and coughing and looking like he was barely managing to stay relatively conscious, But he still was somehow thinking of a way to get them free.

So, she slowly walked up to him and sat down beside him, silently wrapping her wings around him and holding him tightly, hoping to comfort him as much as he comforted her. But he didn`t react, He was just hoping that by some miracle or divine act of god that they could be freed and get safely back to Rio.

Then, without warning, Blu stood up, slipping out of jewel`s grasp. He then walked over to the side of the cage, not at all noticing the sides of the wings that were still desperately trying to hold him close slip away.

He then stared at the side of the cage for a few seconds, observing the wire that held them in and trying to thing about how much force it would take to break it. While Blu did this, Raphael, Nico, Pedro, and all the other birds stared in wonder and awe, wondering what he had planned and silently praying That he would succeed.

He ignored them, and continued to stare deliberately at the cage wire, already finished thinking about the power needed and now wondering about the technique he would use. He looked around the cage, and outside, wondering if there was anything of value. And that was when he saw it. A old discarded chicken bone, sitting right beside Pedro and Nico`s cage.

Blu stared at it for a few seconds, wondering if it had the tinsel strength for the job. He did the math in his head, But no matter how he did it, He came to one conclusion. It wasn`t strong enough to break open the cage.

Maybe hold it the wire open long enough to let someone slip through, but not strong enough for the jail break he had hoped. But still, fulfilled the main perquisite for any of his plans, It got jewel out of the god forsaken cage, so he went with it. He then looked over to Nico, and cleared his throat. When Nico looked over to him, Blu spoke.

"pssst. Hey, Nico, throw me that chicken bone." he whispered quietly, hoping not to raise suspicion from Nigel, who was in the cockpit and still visible through the window in the door.

Nico looked at the bone for a second, then back to Blu. "There is no way I am going to touch that thing! It`s covered in slobber and chicken flesh and….ewwwwwweeeee!" he replied, sounding disgusted and shuddering at the same time.

Blu growled and rolled his eyes, and in a uncharacteristic outburst, glared at Nico with a ferocity he had only seen in one other person before. Jewel. Nico stared back for a second, then quickly grabbed the chicken bone, and threw it towards Blu.

Blu watched as it flew towards him in slow motion, and he quickly realized something. He couldn`t reach it with his foot. So, he reacted in the only way he could. Blu quickly stuck his head out of the cage, and caught the bone in his mouth, barely making the catch.

When Pedro and jewel saw this, they both blanched. He quickly brought his head in, and spat out the bone, which to him, tasted like everything he didn`t like at once.

When He thought about what he just did he gagged. He then tried the age old technique people have used for many years when they had to deal with something gross. They acted like it was something else.

With this in mind, he picked up the bone with his foot, and looked at it comprehensively for a second, trying to see what he had to work with, before quickly realizing that His plan of acting like it was something else... wouldn`t work.

With this fact staring him straight in the face, He violently gagged again. He then dropped the bone like it was on fire, and ran into the corner, and completely emptied his stomachs contents, Which was basically nothing.

"Blu!" Jewel ran up to him and attempted to grab him, But stopped when she saw him dry heaving. She wanted to hold him with every fiber of her being, to hold him in her wings and tell him everything would be alright and he would be Ok, to caress him like the hatchling she always wanted But never had, But the sight of him puking set something off.

She stared at him in shock, The sight before her reminded her of a repressed memory she had buried deep within her self, locked inside the deepest reaches of her very soul. She suddenly had somewhat of a vision, or a flashback if you will.

_Jewel saw a young adult female blue macaw puking from the side of their hollow, her feathers a drab blue, and when jewel looked into her face, she looked extremely ill. "momma? Are you ok?" jewel asked, her voice small and delicate._

_"Si…nao, I am very ill, my young daughter… I need to rest… wake me when your father gets back…" jewel nodded quickly, and watched as her mother laid down and slowly fell asleep, her breathing a deep, raspy wheezing. Jewel then sat there, worried for her mother, and hoping that she would feel better soon._

_This had been the worst week of her life. Albeit she had only been alive for three weeks, But this was still the worst. She was now the only one alive out of her whole brood, her brothers and sisters falling to the same illness as her mother, and they slowly, one by one, fell asleep and never waking up._

_She had never felt so alone, She had no one to play with, other then the neighbor's children, or as the remaining number currently was, child. His siblings had fallen asleep after they became sick, and never woke up, like her`s. Although, it happened a while ago, he didn`t even remember his siblings. Although neither of his parents had fallen sick, they were a older couple, nearing the end of their mating life, and weren`t around much for him, as they were mainly flying around helping other new parents with their newly hatched children and giving out pointers, or trying to help other parents get over their loss._

_So, she sat down, and waited for her father, and listened while her mother`s breathing became more and more quiet over the hours, until she couldn`t hear it at all. When she finally noticed this, she hopped up. Apparently, this meant momma must be better! She quickly hopped over to her mother, and shook her._

_"Momma, get up, You`re getting better!" she said joyously, shaking her mothers side. When she didn`t wake up, she guessed that momma wanted to play peek a boo. So, she giggled, and put her eyes behind her tiny wings, and waited for her mom to say peek a boo. But it never came. She sat there for several minutes waiting for her mother to peek a boo, but became worried._

_Maybe momma wasn`t wanting to play? Or maybe she did something wrong, and momma was mad at her. This thought frightened her badly. She didn`t want momma to be mad at her while she was sick. She quickly ran up, and hugged her mother's side, and started crying. "Momma? I`m sorry, I didn`t mean it…momma?"_

_She held her head in her side for a few minutes, and when she pulled her head back, She immediately saw her father doing the same thing. Hugging her side, and crying silently. Was he in trouble too? She quietly walked up to him, and hugged his side. "Why won`t momma wake up?" She asked innocently, hugging her fathers warm side and burying her head in his nice, soft feathers._

_He looked at her, and cried a bit more. He then let go of her mother and his mate, and looked at jewel. "Lyra…. I mean, your momma won`t be waking up…" he said slowly. When she heard this, she froze. Her small mind couldn`t understand the concept. No world without momma? Is that possible?_

_Upon seeing her confused face, he sighed and looked at her, his eyes still full of tears. He then said "Why don`t I take you to see little Blu, while I… take care of Lyra…" Jewel nodded, and she smiled. She was going to play with the neighbor boy, Blu._

_She licked his name, it was funny. But She still didn`t understand why her dad was sad, But she reasoned that it would get better. Grown up things always got better. So, she felt her father`s claws wrap around her small frame, and felt as they gently took off. When they left the hollow, she heard singing. She liked it, and looked up to her father. "Even in the middle of a plaque, there is still carnival…"_

_They quickly made way to The neighbors, but when they got to the hollow, everyone started screaming. She looked around, and saw strange things flying around and grabbing people. Then, suddenly, she felt her father shake, and they flew straight into a nearby tree, where she heard a her dad's head make a strange pop noise._

_She then felt her dad release his grip, and rolled onto the ground down a small hill. There, she looked up, and saw her dad`s head sitting at a strange angle. Before she could get up and grab him, a large, soft pink foot thing grabbed her._

_The foot lifted her up, and she found herself looking into the eyes of a human. Then, felt herself start sliding as the foot she sat on started tipping. She then fell into a small cage. Her mood changed from curious to frightened in a instant. She then watched as they carried the cage to a dark looking box, and put her inside._

"Man… are you alright?"

Jewel shook her head, completely caught off guard by the forceful removal of her memory. A memory she didn`t even know she had. She found herself still staring at blu, who was still dry heaving. She quickly ran up, and grabbed him with her wings, and held him until he stopped dry heaving. She had already forced the memory back down, and was focused on the subject at hand. Blu.

After a few moments, he stopped, and looked up at jewel. "Th…thanks." when jewel heard this, she smiled and nodded, then let go of him so he could stand back up.

After he stood back up, He grabbed the bone again, and shuffled over to the cage wall, and forced it into the base, using his weight to force the bone deep into the cage wire`s base. He then grabbed the top of the impromptu crowbar , holding it near the remaining cartilage on the top of the bone, and slowly started to pull back, slowly bending the cage wire outwards.

He continued to pull, and the more he pulled, the more the cage wall opened, until it was opened enough for Jewel to slip out. He then stopped, and called for jewel, fully knowing this would probably be the last time he could hold her. She quickly walked up and looked at him.

" Jewel, crawl through, and set the others free while I Open the rest of the cage."

she nodded, and hugged him. "If we don`t make it, I just wanted you to know…"

He looked at her, and felt his eyes already starting to tear up. He knew he had to stop her from continuing, if only so she would get out of the cage voluntarily. "Don`t think like that. We will get out of here." Blu said, staring at her with a very fake, but very convincing reassuring smile, all the while somehow holding back the tears.

She sighed, and nodded, and crawled out through the small hole Blu had made. When she got out, she looked back at Blu, who's eyes were now visibly tearing up, the tears he barely managed to hold back finally managing to break through. She stared at him for a second before she realized what he had just done.

A few seconds later the bone he was using snapped with a loud crack, and the cage wire closed behind her, completely making it unable for him to get out behind her.

"Blu!" she screamed as she took off and flew towards the cage. She hit it, and pulled at the sides, but the steel chicken wire refused to give even a little to her light weight. But the lack of progress didn`t distract her. She pulled, tackled, and in any way possible tried to damage the cage her soul mate was trapped in.

Blu watched as she attacked the cage, and felt something inside him snap. All he wanted right now was to hold her, to comfort her, But he couldn`t. But he knew it was for the best. She was free, and as safe as he could get her. He sighed, and wished he could get free. But even if he could get free, he would probably die from his current injuries. So, this really was the end.

"Jewel, listen to me. Get the other birds free, I`m…I`m done for…can you please... say…say goodbye to…Linda for me." While Blu said this, his eyes were tearing up and he looked heartbroken. He then looked directly into jewel`s eyes, and spoke. "Jewel… I've been wanting to say... I …I love you…"

When she heard this, she stopped the attack immediately, and stared at him. She felt her eyes immediately tear up, and, like a flood gate opening, she started to sob. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn`t come. Just tears.

She continued to cry, and everything was silent until blu spoke again.

"Jewel, save the others. Save yourself." When she heard this, she snapped out of it. She didn`t stop crying, not in the least, but she regained control of herself. If she couldn`t free him, she could at least fulfill his last request to him. Right now Her only regret was that she didn`t do what Nigel wanted, and mate with him. At least then she would have a reason to live. To raise their hatchlings.

She then stared at blu for a few seconds before she slowly nodded, and started wondering what would have happened if everything was different. If she got taken instead of Blu. If they were in separate cages, if Nigel didn`t nearly kill Blu.

If she and Blu could have been together and been happy. But no, life made sure that no one could get close to her without being viciously ripped away.

She literally had to tear her head away from staring at him, and focused on Saving the others. She quickly opened most of the cages, and set all the birds free, accidentally knocking a large selection of cages in front of the door.

She then looked around, seeing that she had successfully freed every bird. All but one. She then flew over to the cage that held Blu, and sat there for a few seconds, staring at Blu, who seemed to be fighting for his very consciousness, the wounds he had sustained finally catching up with him.

Jewel stared at him for a second, before she saw Blu`s eyes grow from glazed over to wide with fright. "Nigel!" She quickly looked behind her and saw Nigel flying right for her, flying from the crack in the door that was held open by a human hand.

She, relying completely on instinct, quickly jumped out of the way, and Nigel collided solidly into the side of the cage, which broke free from its anchors and fell onto the floor, knocking her onto the floor as well.

She fell first, and when she hit the ground, she looked up and saw several cages that were held up by the ropes that snapped when Nigel crashed into Blu`s cage falling right for her. She rolled, and she cleared most of the cages. She stopped rolling and saw that there was one last cage. She started rolling again, but The cage fell down onto her wing, which made a white hot lance of pain shoot up her entire wing and forced her to stop rolling.

She gasped in pain, and tried to move, and when she did, she felt the now broken bones in her wing shift, making her wing feel like it was deeply dipped into molten lava, as well as making her breath in short, pained gasps.

She winced and looked around for Nigel, But instead found Blu. The cage was broken open by Nigel, and Blu was now slumped up against a nearby cage, looking dazed and confused. She quickly looked from Blu to the cage, and found Nigel stuck in it, covered in really deep cuts and having a wire forced into his throat, around the voice box area.

Nigel was conscious, although he couldn`t see well, due to a large bloody cut the went down the middle of his left eye. He was trying to get out, struggling against the wire that bound him. Blu coughed and stood up, and half limped/ half walked over to jewel, and with the help of all the other birds, lifted the empty cage off of jewels wing.

Blu then looked over to raphael. "Raphael! you see that (cough cough) that lever behind you? pu(hack) pull it down. It... It opens the hatch so..." Blu started, pausing a few times to cough. "man, I got it." raphael answered back, interupting him. the hatch opened, and the vast majority of the birds flew out, with the exception of a few larger birdswho volunteered to help carry Both Blu and jewel out. they were getting ready to leave the plane when suddenly Nigel got free, and flew towards them.

He quickly tackled the bird that was to carry Jewel, knocking him into the other large bird, knocking them both out of the plane. The force of the blow knocked jewel over as well, making her fall over onto her injured wing, making her gasp in pain. Nigel then swung around, and grabbed Blu by the throat, and started to squeeze, slowly strangling him.

"I knew you would be a pain in the ass..." Nigel said, his voice sounding much different then usual. It sounded more gravelly, and more rough, like he was gargling glass while talking. Suddenly, the plane started to bank, leaning to the left and making things slide around.

Nigel continued to glare at him, when a fire extinguisher rolled towards them. Nigel saw this, and quickly let go of Blu and backed up to avoid getting ran over by the cylinder. When the extinguisher passed, Nigel stepped forward, but The extinguisher continued to roll, and bumped a large cage, which started to slide towards Nigel, who somehow didn`t notice.

Nigel then walked towards Blu, and, before he could continue, was crushed by the cage, sliding into him and pinning him against the wall. Nigel struggled against the cage for a few moments, and started to cough and gasp. Then, everything went silent.

Both jewel and Blu stared at his now limp form, and looked at each other, shock plastered across both of their faces. Suddenly without warning, the plane started to gain altitude, forcing Jewel to slid towards the edge of the hatch. Blu watched hopelessly as she started to slid, before something inside him finally clicked, and he realized what was truely happening.

Blu quickly ran towards her, shouting. "Jewel, hold on! I am almost there!" He continued to run, catching up to her, until the plane started top bank right, causing him to fall over. he forced himself to stand, and tried to catch up to her. but he was too slow, and was forced to watched helplessly as she fell out of the plane screaming.

He stood there for a second, his heart thumping, and without truely thinking, He jumped out of the plane after her. He quickly dived, or whatever you call falling and flailing around, and when he got to the same alititude as her, stared at her for a second before grabbing her with his wings, forcing his injured wing around her as well. She stared at him for a second, saying nothing, as words have failed her at this point. Then, she leaned in and gave him a deep, passionate kiss, as her way of saying goodbye. she pulled her head back, and looked him deep in his eyes. When she did this, she found herself speaking. "Blu... I love you."

He kissed her back, and found that he felt a strange feeling in his chest, one that grew more and more the longer they held the kiss. He then knew one thing. He was not going to let her die, at least not without him fighting. He then held her tightly with his legs, and opened his wings.

He quickly felt the wind and air rush under his feathers, and suddenly felt pressure under his wings. He then looked around, and saw that he was flying. He was barely remaining airborne, but he was flying nonetheless. He looked down at jewel with his one good eye and smiled at her, shocked that he was flying.

"Blu! You`re flying!" Jewel shouted, sounding ecstatic. Blu smiled at her, but then felt a strange feeling in his injured wing. If he had to describe it, he would say that it felt like a rubber band that was about to snap. He knew that he wouldn`t be able to remain airborne for long, and knew he would have to crash land somewhere.

Except, there was nowhere near here that he could land at. He continued to look desperately for a escape, and found one. The gondolas. He knew he couldn`t land on the top, mainly because of the angle of the gondolas, but he could fly through the window… he quickly considered it, and decided that it was the only way to save Jewel.

So, when he got close to the gondolas, he flipped his frame around, wrapped his wings snuggly around jewel, holding her against his chest, and crashed through the window. He quickly felt several new cuts form when the broken glass from the window dragged across his body, felt the blood start flowing, and that was before he hit the other window.

He then tensed up, and immediately hit the other window, feeling as the other window started to shatter, but somehow held together, and felt the sudden change in G force as his head whipped around and hit the other window, dazing him.

He then hit the floor of the gondola, hearing the screams and shouts of the frightened passengers. He then felt the muscle in his wing finally give, painfully rolling up and cumulating in his shoulder. This forced his right wing to let go of jewel, who rolled out away from his body. He then took his first breath since the crash, and felt the most pain he had ever felt in his life.

The pain washed almost everything away, everything but one, singular thought. Jewel was safe. He then felt a soft hand run across his body, and heard a short gasp of shock come from above. He then felt jewel, who was laying on his uninjured wing still, move, apparently in shock. When he felt this, he slowly opened his eyes, his head pointing towards the sky.

The first thing he saw was a familiar looking face. The scientist that's face was covered in cuts from jewel. "Blu? Jewel?" He asked quietly. He then grabbed his cell phone from his right pants pocket, and called someone while kneeling and looking at jewel, making sure that she wasn`t horribly injured.

"Mat? What is it? It better be Important, we just lost Blu and jewel to some poachers." said a very irritable sounding voice from the phone. Blu listened to the phone, and could hear linda crying in the background, mumbling about how they should have never came to Rio.

When mat heard this, he lowered the phone from his ear and gasped, and looked at Jewel and Blu. He then raised the phone again, and replied "Tolio, I just found jewel and Blu… They just crashed through the gondola`s window I was on…"

"WHAT! Bring them to the lab now!" When Blu heard this, he winced.

Mat sighed explosively, and went back to the phone. "tolio, we are going to need the whole vet staff when I get there, Got it?" He said angrily into the phone.

"Why? What happened?" Tolio asked, sounding worried. Mat sighed, and shook his head angrily, and put his ear back up to the phone.

"I will tell you later! I Have more important things right now, like stabilizing Blu." After he said this, he hung up, and knelt down to Blu. He comfortably rubbed his hand against his face and spoke to him. "It`s going to be alright…We are going to get you help…"

When Blu heard these comforting words, he slowly and painfully smiled, and started to fall into unconsciousness. He then looked over to jewel before he closed his eyes, and saw that she had just regained her bearings.

She stared into his eyes with tears running down her cheeks, and he heard one final sob before his hearing went blank and his body went limp. He watched as everything moved by in slow motion, and watched as his head fell slowly to one side, and stopped, his line of sight looking out a window. As his vision slowly started to fade, the last thing he saw was the statue of Christ the redeemer, welcoming him with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN there you go. Hope you liked it. And no, this is not the last chapter.**

**"'Reviewer', I have followed your advices and finished this chapter in a way I can clearly see that I have improved, and I want you to guide me."**

**REDONE EDITION! HA HA HA HA HA!**

**REREDONE EDITION!  
><strong>


End file.
